peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-07 ; Comments *John says he will be extremely distressed if the Reading Festival doesn’t go ahead this year. Sessions *Verve, one and only session. Recorded 13 February 1992. The song ‘Already There’ is available on the Various Artists 10” LP / CD – Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions. *House Of Love #5. Repeat, first broadcast 15 December 1991. Session recorded 05 November 1991. Available on the Mercury 2xCD House of Love - The Complete John Peel Sessions . Tracklisting *'File a' cuts in a few minutes into the show *Mescalinum United: We Have Arrived (unknown mix) (12") R & S RS 92019 *Verve: Slide Away (session) *''John admits that last weeks shows were pre-records allowing him a more restful weekend'' *Sebadoh: The Freed Pig (album - III) Homestead HMS168-2 *''John along with Andy Kershaw and WOMAD have managed to respond to Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings' request to help arrange some gigs in the UK'' *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Mari (album Fimbiso) *Monkeywrench: Call My Body Home (album - Clean As A Broke-Dick Dog) Sub Pop SP129 *Drapels: Young Man (Box Set - The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968 ) Stax *11.30pm news, edited out *Honeymoon Killers: Mad Dog (album - Hung Far Low) Fist Puppet FIST 002 *''A listener writes, after hearing the Opus III clubbed up version of the following, requesting a play of the original....'' *Jane: It's A Fine Day (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 65 *Sirius 23: Back To The Future (Edit) (12" -Back To The Future (Part 1)) President Bass SIRIUS 23 *'File a' ends *'File c' cuts in *Verve: Superstar (session) *Denis Alcapone: Version I Can Feel (CD Forever Version) Heartbeat HEARTBEAT CD 3505 *''slight edit, possibly for ad'' *Cybersonic: Thrash (12") Plus 8 PLUS8016 *House Of Love: High In Your Face (session) *Nimrod: Don Ho (album - Grandson Of Ham ) Bron Records *Esperant: Eloucha (EP - Paris Match) Flash Diffusion Business *'File 2' begins *Dashing Marbles: MTV Girl (7" EP - Wo Wo Wo ) Bob Records *Ronnie Ronalde: The Lonely Goatherder (album - Yodelling Crazy) EMI *Frank & Walters: Happy Busman (12") Setanta HOOX 2 *Olivelawn: Major Label Blues (album - Sophomore Jinx! ) Cargo HED-012 *Spawn: Tension (12" - Infiltrator) Probe PRO 3 *'File c' ends *'File d' starts *Ludicrous Lollipops: Lies About My Life (12" - Scrumdiddlyumptious) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 002 *'File 1' starts *Unrest: 'Bavarian Mods (7 inch - Bavarian Mods And Other Hits)' (Homestead Records) (tape starts towards the end of this track) *Wayne Fire: 'Supernatural (7 inch )' (Fashion Records) *XTC: 'Into the Atom Age (LP - White Music)' (Virgin) : (JP: ‘This next one from Verve is ‘Untitled’ whether this is laziness or the intrusion of art I’m not quite sure, but here we go’) *Verve: 'Title Unknown' (Peel Session) *Ambassadors of Swing: 'Weekend (12 inch – Rap Game)' (Kold Sweat) *House of Love: 'Fade Away' (Peel Session) *Mover: 'Night Flight (12 inch – Frontal Sickness Part 1)' (Planet Core Productions) *'File 2' cuts out *The Boo Radleys: 'Lazy Day (12 inch EP- Adrenaline)' (Creation) : (1:00 news) *Daisy Chain Saw: 'Pink Flower (7 inch)' (One Little Indian) *Dyke & The Blazers: 'So Sharp (Compilation CD -So Sharp)' (Kent) *Leo Anibaldi: 'Fanta Guitars (12 inch- Acid Pop)' (ACV) *'File d '''ends *'File e starts *Hair & Skin Trading Company: 'Ground Zero (CD - Joe In Nine G Hell)' (Situation 2) *Kak: 'Electric Sailor (LP - Kak )' (Epic) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Other Half (LP - Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) *The Fall: 'So-Called Dangerous (LP - Code Selfish)' (Cog Sinister) *Verve: 'Already There' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Wigan eh? Who would have thought it. That’s Verve in session, the last one from them; and a very good one too. Already there - I believe they are.’) *Transformer 2: 'Whistle Tune (12 inch - Pacific Symphony)' (Round and Round) *Gassers: 'My Aching Feet (CD – Doo Wop From Dolphin's of Hollywood Vol.1 )' (Ace) *Babes in Toyland: 'Spit to See the Shine (10 inch - Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *House Of Love: ‘Into The Tunnel (Peel Session) *Code Red: ‘Dreamer, Dream (12 inch)' (Mental Radio) *'Files 1 and e '''end at end of show : (''2:00 News) File ;Name *'''File 1: Peel Show 1992-03-07 (incomplete) *'File a: '''1992-03-07 Peel Show L194a.mp3 *'File c': L120b.aif.mp3 *'File d: 1992-03-07 Peel Show L194b.mp3 *'''File e: L120a.aif.mp3 *'File 2': 1992-03-07 Peel Show R201.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:28:24 *a) 00:38:03 *c) 00:41:08 *d) 00:46:58 *e) 00:43:53 *2) 00:47:08 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. Original files edited, level adjusted and speed corrected by SIG. *a) Created from L194a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *c) Created from L120b of SL Tapes *d) Created from L194b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *e) Created from L120a of SL Tapes *2) Created from R201 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?3duyq08u60k0yqd *e) and c) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/ *a) and d): Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Rich 200